Another Bradin Story
by Bella V
Summary: Just as the title says this is another Bradin story. When Ava's bestfriend Rebecca has to move her 16 year old daughter Ella moves into her house. Ella and Bradin have been friends like brother and sister. Will it become something more like they want..
1. How Did I Get Here

A/N: This is just supposed to be a oneshot but I think it night need more. Like once you read you know what's going to happen. I could make it twist though.

Please read & review. Tell me if Ishould continue. Thanks!

PS. I don't own Summerland. I only own the idea and the character Ella, (who is a reflection of myself).

How did I get here?

"Hey, Ella can I talk to you for a minute." My mom's friend Ava said.

"Sure, what's up." I asked wondering why she was talking to me instead of her three kids who she obviously liked better.

"Well, I have bad news. Your mother said that you have to come live with me for a while." That's not what I was going to guess. I stood there for a moment, shocked.

"Why? Why do I have to live with you. What did I do? I don't want to leave here. I finally got settled in one place then I have to move. I have friends here." My mother moved around a lot and I had to go with her.

"Your mother is moving again. She can't let you come with her though. She's going to Alaska. She said you should have sun and warm."

"I'll move with her I don't care."

"Everyone would miss you to much. Including Derrick and Nikki. Bradin too. He misses you the most. He hasn't seen you for like four years."

"Bradin misses me." Bradin was my one weakness. Were both sixteen, that's how our mother's met. They became best friends. Their due dates were close and it turned out we were both born on the same day. When I was coming out he was too. We then became inseparable but then I had to move with my mom.

"Yeah he misses you a lot. I showed him your picture, the one you gave me the last time I came, and he almost fainted. I've seen him talk to your picture.  
"Sweet, but a little stalkerish."

"Yeah but like you said sweet. He loves you Ella."

"Like a sister. I'm not looking for another brother I already have three. I am single though."

"Well just start packing. We need to leave soon."

"But I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!"

"Then you won't see Bradin. It's the middle of the school year so he can't come down here. Neither can Derrick and Nikki."

"Fine." I went upstairs to my room to pack. I looked at the picture that Ava brought down of Bradin.

"Oh, Bradin. I guess I'll be seeing you soon." He wasn't the only one who talked to his pictures.

I got in the car after I loaded my bags in the trunk. Gave my house one last look and shut the door.

"So are you ready. You have the room next to Bradin. He helped get it ready." She sounded really enthusiastic. She wanted me and Bradin to be together forever. For some reason so did I. That part scared me.

Over the five hour drive we talked about family and school which I started on Monday. It was Friday night now.

Finally I broke down and asked what Bradin's girlfriends name was.

Erica. I used to like that name now I don't.

"Don't worry though. I think she's using him" -that hurt I didn't want anyone to hurt him like that, he had fragile emotions- "She likes Jay. He went out with her before Bradin"

"Oh I haven't seen Jay in a long time either."

"Oh yeah."

"You still with Johnny." She just groaned.

The rest of the conversation went on and I didn't even notice when we got to the house. All of a sudden Derrick and Nikki ran over and hugged me. As did Sussahna and Johnny. Johnny got my bags and put them in my new room.

"Where's Bradin." I asked Nikki

"Erica broke up with him. He's in his room sulking. Still in the same room from before. But before you go up there here." She handed me a brush and pointed me to the mirror.

"Thank you!" I checked everything and was good. After fifteen minutes of pulling, yanking, and lots of 'ouches'

"Your ready."

I ran up the steps and nearly tripped. I found my way to his door and knocked.

"What!" He answered sharply. He really liked Erica. He wouldn't be like that if he didn't. I can put the pieces of his life back together, I thought.

"It's Ella." I heard the sound of someone falling off a bed, what I thought was 'where did I put the comb', and finally footsteps.

He opened the door and immediately a shocked look crossed his face. I'm sure that was how I looked to. I may have seen his picture everyday but the real thing was much better.

I had changed a lot. I had grown 3 inches(5'4- 5'7), lost all my weight(154-120), and had let my hair grow. He looked the same, with a bit more muscle, and had grown about to an inch taller than me.

"Ella, your gorgeous!" He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Your not that bad yourself." I said pulling out to look at him some more. Luckily, I caught him in a blush. I new how he felt now, I thought. Embarrassed by that, he still thinks of me as a sister.

We went downstairs and caught up with everyone. Everyone except Bradin. Around eight he asked if anyone wanted to take a walk on the beach. I said yes, and Nikki was going to but he stopped her with a little glance. I knew what he was doing, but didn't say anything, I'd wait. She made an excuse that she had to do homework. I had asked her before and she said she didn't have any.

"So why did you want to walk on the beach with me alone." I asked when we were outside.

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied quickly. Yeah right whatever.

"I asked her before if she needed any help with her homework and she told me she didn't have any. You could have just asked me"

"You would've said no."

"No I wouldn't. I'm here now aren't I."

"True. True."

The rest of the night continued. I learned about Bradin from when I didn't know him. He learned how to surf and was going to teach me.

"Come on guys it's like 11:00. Time to go to bed."

"It's a weekend. Can we watch a movie or something." I asked Ava and Bradin, basically. Bradin just got up and grabbed my hand to get my up. We had ended up back on the porch at the end of chat.

"Fine. But you have to go to bed sometime." She sounded like she didn't care as long as we 'behaved'.

"Alright." We answered simultaneously.

We ended up falling asleep while watching The-N. When I woke up my head was on his shoulder and he was awake.

"Good Morning." I was surprised he didn't push my head off.

"Good Morning." I looked around the room.

"Everyone left. Jay didn't though. He's still in the boathouse. I should wake him up though." He got up. "Nikki made pancakes there in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks." I got up and walked to the kitchen. I heated them in the microwave while Bradin got Jay. I was finished by the time he got back.

"You eat fast."

I shook my head. "I don't eat that much. So what should we do today."

"Do you want to learn to surf or do you want to just swim. It's nice out."

"It's always nice out. We could surf if you don't mind. I still remember some from before when you tried to teach me."

"I remember that you did really good. Okay we have to go get changed. Jay put a wetsuit in your room for you before you came, and a surfboard."

"Cool."

We both raced up the steps and got out of our rooms the same time.

We grabbed our boards and he grabbed my hand and lead me to the beach. It was nice out. Perfect actually.

"Come on let's go."

Okay we paddled out, I was surprised at how much I remembered. He didn't have to tell me anything. I just did it. Then the wave came. I stood up and rode. Then I realized he washed out. I stopped and he was walking in the water to the shore. I caught up to him.

"Your really good. I totally washed out on that one. It was too big. But you just did it like it was second nature."

"I've always been good at water activities."

By the time we finished it was almost lunch time. We decided to just wade around in the water until it was lunch.

"That was so much fun. Really."

"'Your right. It's always fun when I 'm with you. That's the most important thing I remember." He stared at me intently as he said this. I blushed.

After lunch we went back to the beach. We didn't go back in the water we just sat and talked on the sand.

"So what else besides surfing and swimming is there to do here."

"Parties."

"And…"

"Nothing, sleep I guess."

"When are there parties I'd like to go. I haven't been to one since the last time I was here." Nikki walked over.

"Nikki, Ella hasn't been to a party since the last time she came here. That four years." She stood there, shocked.

"Well Amber's having a party tonight." She finally said.

"Were going."

"Okay." I loved it when they thought for me.

"What should I wear."

Bradin turned to Nikki.

"It's really soon so I'll get you ready now."

"Cool!" I jumped up.

"See ya Bradin." He caught my arm an turned me around. Then he gave me a kiss, On the lips!

"Brae take it easy. There will be plenty time at the party. I have to get her ready." He shot her a glance. I just stood there as I had when I first saw him yesterday. Then Nikki grabbed my arm and yanked me to the house. We ran upstairs and she went straight to my closet.

"Put this on." She said throwing my only mini skirt and a pink tank top.

"A mini skirt. Can't I wear jeans."

"It's a party. Then she pointed to the outfit she had on. She was wearing something similar. Her skirt was a little longer though. Fine I said pulling down my pants and putting on my skirt. Then doing the same with my shirt.

"You look great. Now let's do something with your hair."

"I like it down."

"Okay."

Then she grabbed a curling iron.

When she was finished I had loose curls flowing all around my face.

"Look in the mirror." I didn't and had to fight back a scream.

"I look awesome. Thank you!"

"Welcome.' She replied sweetly.

When I looked at the clock it said 2:00. The party was at 3:00.

"What time does the party end."

"Whenever you want to leave." She said laughing.

We went downstairs to find Jay and Bradin sitting on the couch watching TV. They were both wearing khaki colored shorts and Bradin was wearing a blue shirt, Jay was wearing a brown one.

They looked up and BOTH of them stared at me. Jay said something to Bradin that sounded like 'you know how to pick them' but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Wow! You look really good." Bradin said politely after nodding to Jay.

I sat down where he had just come from and Jay got up. Bradin sat down and Jay and Nikki left the room.

"Can I ask you something." I asked him.

"Sure." he said looking into my eyes as he gently put his arm around me.

"Why did you kiss me."

"What." He was startled by the question.

"Don't worry I wanted you to I just want to know why you did." Trying to clear up what he might have thought.

"Oh" -he sounded relived- "I like you a lot and I wanted to. Your really special to me and I wanted to show you-" I cut him off by putting my lips to his.

"You talk way to much. All I needed was that you wanted to." Then I kissed him again. He kissed back this time.

"I'm home." We broke in a rush.

"Hey Ava." I said trying to catch my breath. I said it even enough though. Brae pretended to be watching TV the whole time. She bought it.

"Hey, Aunt Ava can we go to Amber's party tonight. We have to get Ella back in the grove. She hasn't been to a party since the last time she came here."

"Sure Nikki. I see you're dressed so you might as well."

"Thank you so much."

A/N: See you basically know. I probably will write more though only because I want to though. If you think it's bad I wont.


	2. PARTY!

-1"Party Time!" Bradin shouted. I ran down the steps and nearly tripped. Thankfully he caught me.

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine."

"Good. Be more careful. I might not always be there."

"Why not."

"Good point, babe." I kissed him.

"What was that for."

"You called me babe."

"A lot of woman think that's offensive."

"Well the only person who ever called me that was my old boyfriend." I pretended not to notice his muscles tighten. "He really liked me. So I knew that you probably, I mean I thought that you liked me too. Not as a sister. If you don't than kissing you is disgusting." He kissed me hard on the lips.

"Now was that disgusting."

"No!" I was out of breath.

"Than what does that tell you."

"Tell me what it should tell me."

"I love you." Wow that was a huge thing. I know how hard it is for Bradin Westerly to tell someone that he loves them. He couldn't even tell his mom that until he was thirteen.

"You what." Again I was shocked.

"I love you."

"Really, love. Seriously. I mean you never really say that about anyone."

"I just did didn't I. I love you. I've said that to two other people. I just hope you don't leave me like they did. My mother" -you could feel the hurt in his heart- "and Erica." I knew he would say that. I didn't want him to, but I knew he would.

"I wont leave you don't worry."

"Well enough with that stuff. We don't want to make promises. Party Time!" He said again with even more enthusiasm.

At the party Nikki went off with Cameron and some of her other friends like Amber. Bradin took me to the pier. He knew that I really didn't want to be at the party. That I would rather be at home on the couch with him. I didn't like crowds.

"So when do you want to go back. Nikki will start looking for you." Bradin said breaking through my thoughts.

"I don't know. I wish we could stay here all night."

"What would we do here all night." He asked even though he had a pretty good idea. He raised his eyebrows when I leaned toward him.

"Use your imagination." I said in a playful tone and pulled away. He pulled me back and we stated kissing. Before I knew it we were lying on the sand still kissing. We got up and went back to the party. I was then swept up by Nikki so I grabbed Bradin's hand and towed him to the dance floor where I was being dragged. I liked to dance so I started.

"Where did you learn to dance. Seriously your good just like surfing."

"Thanks." A slow song started and he put his arms around my waist. I put mine on his shoulders and we danced.

"Can we go now."

"Sure. We'll watch a movie at home."

"I'm to tired to watch a movie." He raised his eyebrow. He got my oh-so-subtle hint.

"Since when are you like that."

"Since I met my current boyfriend." I said boyfriend as a question. He nodded and steered us to the house.

"Where are you going."

"Nikki, I'm tired I really need to go home."

"Fine." She sounded disappointed but like she could accept it.

When we got to the house there was a note on the door. It said:

_Guys, _

_Sussahna, Johnny, Jay and I had to go to Kansas to see your mother's family. All rules apply. We will be back on Monday._

Then they had all signed there names.

"I wonder why they had to go." I said looking at the note.

"They go all the time. Visiting, discussing important details. That kind of stuff. So what do you want to do." I could see he didn't want to elaborate

"I'm going to my room. I know what I want to do. It depends on what you want to do though." "I'll be in your room soon I have to tell Nikki that they left so she knows she can stay out later."

"All rules apply." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Then I guess I can't join you in your room then. If you think of it that way."

"Never mind, I'll be waiting."

"Thought you would change your mind."

"See ya."

"Bye." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I went upstairs and wet my hair to get the curls out. I looked in the mirror and got the make-up off. When I looked in the mirror again I looked like a plain girl. Nothing special. I pondered the idea that Bradin wouldn't like me with no make-up and considered putting it back on. I realized then that I never really wore make-up around him. He had always told me I was pretty when we were growing up. I turned on my stereo and sat down on my bed. I listened to here the song that was playing.

_Lets talk this over it's not like were dead _

_Was it something I did _

_Was it something you said_

I only needed a few of those lines.

Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

My favorite song.

I listened to the song until it ended, then laid back and continued to wait.

Finally Bradin came up stairs just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Tired." He said sounding light hearted.

"Not now!" I said excitedly as I jumped on his lap. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Soon, too soon, we broke and he started trailing kisses from my lips to my neck and back.

He lifted his head. "Are you sure you want to. I don't want to push you." Instead of answering, I pushed him down on my bed and pressed my lips passionately to his.

"I know that answer." He said and stopped talking to kiss me more.

That became the best night I had ever had.


	3. Heartbroken

**Okay so here is the third chapter. I think it's pretty good. Okay so you know what to do. READ&REVIEW**

I woke to find Bradin lying next to me, still sleeping. I was happy to see him. I looked over at the clock on my closet and saw that it was almost 10:00.

I got up and got some clothes; an ocean blue tank top and jean capris.

I got in the shower and was done quickly.

"Last night was fun." I heard Bradin say from behind me.

"Your telling me." I smiled as he pulled me into his arms. We stood there for a while just listening to our breathing.

"So what do you think we should do today." I asked. He studied my face for a minute.

"I don't know." I sighed. "You look different." He blurted. This time I studied his face. He didn't look much different. Maybe a little happier, brighter.

"Excuse me." I tried not to sound as shocked as I really was.

"No, no. You look even better than last night. Than the first time I saw you. It just took me of guard."

"Really. You think so. I don't feel any different. Happier. You look happier to. When I first saw you, you had been crying so I think you look different."

"I wasn't crying."

"Yeah right."

"Fine whatever… what if I was crying." I squeezed him tighter.

"Told ya!"

I ran downstairs and he followed.

"What are we going to do. It's Sunday so there won't be any parties tonight, will there?"

"None that I know of." He said as he caught up with me. "Do you want to walk around the beach. Or go swimming. Or try surfing again." At the last selection his enthusiasm peeked.

"I guess we could go surfing. That was really fun. I thought I had a natural talent."

"Don't show off."

"I don't."

He stared at me. Trying to somehow get me to admit it. "Whatever." he finally said.

Again we ran up the stairs to get changed and get our surfboards.

"Ready." He said when we got down the stairs.

"Yep." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the beach. The waves looked perfect, to me.

"I don't think we should go out." He said with some emotion I couldn't find. Just then a girl walked up. About as tall as me, brown hair, really pretty. She was wearing a red and black wetsuit. Like the one I was wearing but a bit different.

"Hey Bradin." She said to Bradin. He looked away. "Hi." She said turning to me.

"Hey." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. I still had no idea who she was.

"Bradin, can we talk for a minute."

"Why." Now I know what that emotion was. Sadness and anger.

"Bradin come on." She said stepping toward him. I felt a little threatened. A pretty girl moving toward my new boyfriend. I was going to say something when Bradin cut me off.

"I don't think I want to talk to you, Erica. You broke up with me and you know what I'm moving on, I don't want to fight for you anymore." He sounded so hurt. I squeezed his hand. He let go of my hand and put his whole arm around my waist.

We started to walk away toward the water.

"Bradin."

"Come on Ella. Lets go."

After surfing we went inside.

"So that was Erica. Nothing special. Your so out of her league." I said trying to cheer him up. He surprised me with a laugh.

"And who do you think is in my league." He asked in a mocking tone.

"Well now that you ask, me." I jumped and squeezed him.

"Your enthusiastic."

"I know. I'm just so happy to be here. With you everything in my life is perfect."

"Your right. Ava always thought we would get together. She was right. She also said that Erica wasn't right for me. That was an understatement." Just then I noticed Erica had been standing near the open door. She had been listening to the conversation. Bradin looked over to see what I was staring at and when he caught her eye. She looked down and said awkwardly, "Sorry. You guys left your surfboards at the beach I just wanted to give them to you."

"Thanks." I said with sympathetic eyes. That had actually happened to me before so I knew how she felt.

"Again sorry."

When she left Bradin got up and went to his room slamming the door behind him. I got up and was torn. I didn't know if I should go after him or Erica. I decided to go to him.

"Brae. Can I come in."

"Okay." He said in a defensive way.

"What's up. I thought you didn't like her anymore. I mean you were pretty cold to her at the beach."

"It's not that I don't like her anymore. No offense but I still do. She is just like, I don't know. She attaches herself and it's almost impossible to throw her off."

"I bet I could. You said it was _almost impossible_." I started nibbling on his ear.

"What do you mean." From his ear I went to his mouth and kissed hard.

"Now I get it." He mumbled under my mouth.

"Like I said before, you talk to much." I pushed him on the bed and sat on top. Kissing his lips without breaking.

We stopped when we heard a knock on the door.

"What." Bradin said obviously frustrated.

"It's Nikki. Can I come in." She sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong." I said.

"Ella." She opened the door.

"Hey. You know that guy Cameron that I told you about." The tears weld up in her eyes. "He broke up with me just now. I went over his house and he said he didn't want to see me again."

"Nikki. I'm so sorry. Are you okay."

"I thought he loved me."

"Trust me, he wouldn't be capable of love if he let the greatest go."

"Wow, your better than Ava."

"Thanks but I'm not that good. I thought of that the last time some guy broke up with me. I needed to make myself feel better."

"Someone broke up with you." She went and sat down on the bed. I sat in between her and Bradin. He put his arm around me.

"Duh. A lot of people break up."

"Like me and Erica and I think for that I got over it." He cut in.

"When was that." I was disbelieving.

"The moment you said those words." He said in a loving tone and kissed me.

"I think I'm going to go know. I don't want to disturb you." She sounded like she was going to throw up. I pushed Bradin off.

"Are you better now."

"Yeah actually I think I'm going to go down to his house and ask him for an explanation. I'd like to know why I lost my guy."

"You go girl." She got and walked out of the room.

"Your perfect. You know that."

"No I've just never been the way she seems." He stared.

"How does she seem." Demanding, much.

"Heartbroken."

**Perfect ending. It's true I would be heartboken if I lost Zac.**


End file.
